Good-bye Santana Lopez
by Going to enjoy this
Summary: Just a little five minute dabble that I wrote on my take on my least favorite character on the show. I have decided to put creative juices on where my mouth runs off. I decided to add another chapter between Santana and Puck.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so done with you Santana Lopez." Brittany's eyes flashed.

Eyes wide. "But why?" A whine came out of Santana's mouth.

"Because you are a total bitch towards everyone around you." Brittany folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm a bitch so I can protect you baby." Santana pouted. "I'm doing it to protect you."

Brittany snared. "I don't need you to protect me Lopez. I never needed you to protect me. I never asked you to protect me."

"You don't know what you are talking about Brittany." Santana's voice harden. "You know how McKinley high school works. Shit look at Rachel the loser Berry! Look how many kids hate her all because her dads are gay."

"You are the sole cause on Rachel's torment in and out of McKinley." Brittany steamed out.

"Quinn is the head queen on that boat." Santana growled out. "Preggos is the one whom calls the shots on destroying Rachel fucking Berry."

"Quinn is protecting Rachel!" Brittany leaned back against the wall. "Quinn knows that the haters would absolutely kill Rachel if she didn't take a firm hand on whom orders the slushie attacks on Rachel."

"That's what I'm doing for you Brittany." Santana smiled. "Instead of having you on my hit list ... I'm a bitch towards everyone whom wants to get close to you. I protect you by always being by your side."

Brittany shook her head. "I don't want to be protected like that Santana. I don't want people afraid to come to me and get to know me. Afraid that you would attack them just for them saying hello." She shook her head. "I don't want to live my life alone."

"You aren't alone. You have me." Santana reached out and laid her hand on Brittany's' crossed arms.

"I don't want you in my life Santana Lopez." Brittany moved to the side forcing Santana's arm to drop from her skin. "I'm through with you Santana. Don't even bother to talk to me in or out of school. I won't respond. Quinn is on my side also. She's done with you and your hatred on life."

"You don't mean this." Santana pouted.

"Your hatred is no longer needed Santana Lopez." With those words Brittany walked down the hallway to meet Quinn and Rachel whom had been watching the entire scene.

Santana realized that she lost it all. She lost the only person whom really mattered in her life. Brittany. Why even bothering sticking around if she couldn't have Brittany in her life. Santana turned and made her way to the school office to begin the paper work to transfer out of McKinley high school.

 **end**


	2. Chapter 2

_You a pos who would love Santana... if she wasn't a poc._

This is inspired by the guest reviewer on the 20th of November of last year.

 **Seriously I have no idea what you meant by this review ... because it basically makes no sense. So this five minute dabble will honor this and not make any sense.**

"You are a idiot Santana Lopez." Puck folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the locker.

"Why do you say that Puckerman!" Santana stepped up close against his chest.

"You aren't loved." Puck grinned. "No body even wants to fuck your sick slunt any longer. Haven't you heard the news."

"At least I don't jerk off to a million pictures of abused children whom are forced to do porn." Santana hissed in his face. "Children as young as three to five years old. You sick fucker!"

Puck's eyes widen. "That wasn't me!" He tried to escape Santana's closeness.

"Yes it is." Santana gloated.

"I'm a fucking made up character for crying out loud. I'm not real!" Noah screamed into her face. Rage was in his eyes. "It's not my fucking fault that the fucking actor whom played me for six years is a sick man." He was shaking. "Not my fucking fault that he ended his life instead of going to jail for ten years. Not my fault he was scared shit less to deal with being raped and gang raped for the entire jail time."

Santana reached up to tap his cheek; hard. "You don't exist any longer Noah Puckerman ... after all the actor ... **_Mark Salling_** is dead." She crackled in glee as Noah Puckerman faded from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana stalked up to Tina and growled; "Why aren't you taking my side you Asian bitch!"

"Why should I?" Tina shrugged. "I don't like you Santana. Never have and never will." She shook her head.

"You and I are the same race bitch!" Santana shouted.

"No we are not." Tina sighed. "I'm Asian and you are Spanish. Those are two different races." She pushed against Santana. "Get your facts straight Santana." She walked down the hallway where Artie was waiting for her.

"Go fuck your retard wheel chair boy toy you fucking Asian whore!" Santana screamed as her hands clenched at her sides. "Damn it!" She hissed as she realized that even the Asian gleek was even against her. Well there was one more gleek member that she has to get on her side.

Santana glared across the hallway where Kurt was leaning against the wall chatting with the big fat black girl. She stormed over and glared into Kurt's eyes. "Get out of here you queer bait."

Kurt stood tall. "You are the one whom is interrupting here Satan. Not me. You are the one whom needs to leave not me." His right eye brow rose. "You are ever as gay as I am Satan. You suck cock anywhere and any time ... but everyone knows you love pussy way more."

"Good one." Mercedes clapped her hands gleefully.

"Shut up you colored whore!" Santana's right hand rose to slap Mercedes.

Mercedes quickly grabbed the hand and held it in a death gripe. "I will be happy to throw down with you anytime girl ... but I will not allow you to hit me." She pushed Santana hard backwards. Her arms folded across her chest as Santana fell onto her ass and back. "No one wants you here girl ... so I suggest you leave and never come back." She turned her back to the fallen Santana.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark Salling here everyone. I just wanted to take the time out and say thank you for everyone whom is loving Noah Puckerman and whom truly love me. Really this is wonderful news.

Who knew that you could commit heinous crimes on the planet earth (and against little children too boot) as a famous person and be totally loved for it. I mean here I was downloading (knowing and seeking it out) abused porn children (as young as three years old) onto my hard drive and phone. I was jerking off to these pictures on a daily bases. I didn't give a fuck that they were pictures of little innocent children ... hell I didn't personally know them (oh heck even if I knew them I would have still done it).

I costarred on a beloved show ... "Glee" ... fuck I helped make that show what is was for six long fucking years ... I deserved to live my life any way I chose. Which I chose to do to rape the all ready abused and raped children in those children porn sites. That was my due.

Seriously the only crime I committed in this was to tell a girl I was fucking and showing her some pictures. Fuck I really shouldn't have done that. Then I wouldn't have criminal record ... I wouldn't have had to go to court. I wouldn't have to spend ten years behind bars ... I wouldn't had to pay all my "victims" all my life savings and beyond that. I wouldn't had to worry about being ganged raped every single second behind bars.

I would still be living and breathing to this day if I hadn't told someone what I was doing. So really the only real crime I committed here is that I told some chick that I was banging at the time about it. I should still be alive to rape these all ready abused and raped children.

But I Mark Salling want to thank all my beloved fans for your love and support. Keep up the good work. Know that even through I'm roasting in my own personal spot in hell (waiting for Stephen Collins to join me) know that you are all in my thoughts and prays.

Mark Salling signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Cory and Mark are in hell sucking each other cocks. They are smoking pot and hitting the hard stuff laughing their fucking heads off for the crime that Mark got away from while he was still alive. They are toasting their penis upwards as Mark's family collects 1.5 k for what Mark did.

Who knew that Mark just had to commit suicide for his family to live on the easy street.

Cory is leaning downward so his wide mouth could deep throat Mark's dick ... he wants some of the stuff that Mark jerked off from down his own thoart. Mark is telling Cory all about the porn children pictures that he downloaded on his harddrive and phone as he pushed Cory's face hard against his cock.

Cory and Mark where 'brothers in life' and they are 'brothers in ever after' they are fuck brothers ... and now they will always have each other penises in their mouths for all entiry


	6. Chapter 6

**_Glee_ 's Mark Salling Dead in Apparent Suicide a Month Before His Sentencing in Child Porn Case**

That was the head line in the article People TV Watch on January 30th 2018.

Here is the link:

/tv/mark-salling-dead-apparent-suicide-reports/

 **Mark Salling WANTED to be remembered in this life. Too bad this is ALL that he will be remembered for!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MARK SALLING READ UP ON THE LAWS OF THE COURT AFER HE PLEADED GUILTY! HE FULLY KNEW HOW TO KEEP HIS MONEY FROM GOING TO HIS VICITIMS ... HE KNEW HOW TO KEEP HIS FAMILY FROM HAVING TO GIVE UP HIS MONEY ... HE COMMITED SUICIDE BEFORE HE WAS OFFICICALLY SENTENCED!**

This was posted on the Us Weekly site: celebrity-news/news/mark-sallings-child-porn-case-dismissed-after-his-suicide/

NEWS

 **Mark Salling's Child Pornography Case Officially Dismissed After His Suicide**

 _By Sarah Hearon_

 _February 7, 2018_

Mark Salling's child pornography case has officially been dismissed after he committed suicide, _Us Weekly_ confirms.

Most Shocking Celebrity Deaths of All Time

Prosecutors filed a motion to dismiss the case against the late _Glee_ alum on Tuesday, February 6. United States District Judge Otis D. Wright signed the order to dismiss on Wednesday February 7.

"For good cause shown, it is hereby ordered that: The government's motion to dismiss the indictment pursuant to Rule 48 of the Federal Rules of Criminal Procedure is granted. The indictment in the above referenced case is dismissed without prejudice," the court documents obtained by _The Blast_ , read.

The coroner confirmed to _Us_ that Salling died on January 30 after his body was found by a riverbed in the Sunland-Tujunga neighborhood of L.A. He was 35.

Salling's autopsy later revealed his cause of death as asphyxia by hanging. "The autopsy was completed today and the doctor just posted the cause the cause of death asphyxia by hanging and the manner of death is suicide. The case is now closed and the body is ready for pick up," Ed Winter of the Los Angeles Coroner Office told _Us_ on February 1.

Before he died, Salling pleaded guilty to possession of child pornography involving a prepubescent minor after his December 2015 arrest. In October 2017, he agreed to a plea deal that included four to seven years in jail, registering as a sex offender after his release and was ordered to pay approximately $50,000 in restitution to his victims.

Stars at Court

As previously reported, Salling's victims would have to file a suit in civil court to pursue any restitution because he was not sentenced before his death.

 _If you or someone you know is in emotional distress or suicidal crisis, please call the Lifeline at 1-800-273-TALK (8255)._


End file.
